Cache/Shit nobody says about Bloc
1 of 7 This is Google's cache of http://www.blocgame.com/forums/index.php?topic=1669.0. It is a snapshot of the page as it appeared on Sep 4, 2016 12:14:14 GMT. The current page could have changed in the meantime. Learn more Full versionText-only versionView sourceTip: To quickly find your search term on this page, press Ctrl+F or ⌘-F (Mac) and use the find bar. Shit nobody says about Bloc Welcome, Guest. Please login or register. 1 Hour 1 Day 1 Week 1 Month Forever Home Help Search Login Register My Community » The Abyss » offtopic » Shit nobody says about Bloc « previous next » Print Pages: 1 2 3 ... 7 Author Topic: Shit nobody says about Bloc (Read 2824 times) SiameseDream Hero Member Offline 1335 Shit nobody says about Bloc « on: September 12, 2015, 02:03:04 AM » Or the Bloc forums, or a particular player, alliance.. whatever. Post them here, amuse me minions. Itz banta tiyme "I think I'm getting hit by a multie network. I'll fight back within the rules though, Rumsod will fix it." "Should I spy on him? hmmm meh, I trust he'll follow through." "I wish Capncold would post more. His contributions are so insightful." « Last Edit: September 12, 2015, 08:52:19 AM by The Morally Superior: III » Logged cxcxxxxx - Today at 2:42 PM no im your cuck "Creating multies is using the game's mechanics too." -Brian Tihomir Sr. Member Offline 482 Personal Text I'm not autistic, I swear Re: Shit nobody says about Bloc « Reply #1 on: September 12, 2015, 07:34:28 AM » This won't ruin my life. Logged >BLOC: Cyrodill Morden Mac de Roba-Tech Jr. Member Offline 69 Personal Text Chairman, CEO and sole proprietor of ROBA-TECH. Re: Shit nobody says about Bloc « Reply #2 on: September 12, 2015, 07:47:24 AM » Bloc: Nobody is autistic enough to have 17 multis, it's ok Rumsods got it under control. Im_Brian: Here's your oil. Rumsod: I'm not a communist. Sir_Scarf: I consult my rationale, not my feelings when making decisions and public statements. Logged ROBA-TECH CORP In trw NTU chairman in Post Greed is good®. SiameseDream Hero Member Offline 1335 Re: Shit nobody says about Bloc « Reply #3 on: September 12, 2015, 07:49:06 AM » Quote from: Morden Mac de Roba-Tech on September 12, 2015, 07:47:24 AM Bloc: Nobody is autistic enough to have 17 multis, it's ok Rumsods got it under control. kek, I said this on the IRC two days ago. Logged cxcxxxxx - Today at 2:42 PM no im your cuck "Creating multies is using the game's mechanics too." -Brian Morden Mac de Roba-Tech Jr. Member Offline 69 Personal Text Chairman, CEO and sole proprietor of ROBA-TECH. Re: Shit nobody says about Bloc « Reply #4 on: September 12, 2015, 08:16:49 AM » Quote from: The Morally Superior: III on September 12, 2015, 07:49:06 AM kek, I said this on the IRC two days ago. Saying it ironically doesn't count. Logged ROBA-TECH CORP In trw NTU chairman in Post Greed is good®. SiameseDream Hero Member Offline 1335 Re: Shit nobody says about Bloc « Reply #5 on: September 12, 2015, 08:19:37 AM » Quote from: Morden Mac de Roba-Tech on September 12, 2015, 08:16:49 AM Saying it ironically doesn't count. I find unintentional insults so much more offensive that intentional ones lol. Like how you assume I said it ironically because saying it seriously would be really stupid. I just genuinely believed no one would be that dedicated 17 multies wut Logged cxcxxxxx - Today at 2:42 PM no im your cuck "Creating multies is using the game's mechanics too." -Brian rumsod Administrator Hero Member Offline Dev 874 Personal Text Developer Re: Shit nobody says about Bloc « Reply #6 on: September 12, 2015, 08:28:37 AM » I once deleted over 130 multis, all of which had been logged into. So someone registered, completed the captcha, and created 130 emails to multi in bloc, which i deleted a day after they were created. Logged Tropico: http://www.blocgame.com/stats.php?id=1 Cuba: http://www.blocgame.com/bloctrw/stats.php?id=100001 Literal Cancer Hero Member Offline 1495 Personal Text kill me pls Re: Shit nobody says about Bloc « Reply #7 on: September 12, 2015, 08:37:24 AM » "Vader doesn't multi. He's actually a cool guy. He's also an adult." Logged Formerly ThePotatoGuy. I don't have nations anymore so stfu Akiravo Full Member Offline 119 Personal Text Ex-Third Officer at UOHN Re: Shit nobody says about Bloc « Reply #8 on: September 12, 2015, 09:56:57 AM » Quote from: rumsod on September 12, 2015, 08:28:37 AM I once deleted over 130 multis, all of which had been logged into. So someone registered, completed the captcha, and created 130 emails to multi in bloc, which i deleted a day after they were created. Hahahahaha and I thought Lykos was autistic Logged >BLOC Nation- San Palomino Coldoldgold Global Moderator Hero Member Offline 561 Re: Shit nobody says about Bloc « Reply #9 on: September 12, 2015, 02:12:43 PM » This community is a wonderful community that is totally not cancer. Logged Former Leader of Inter/pol/, leader of India (AKA Yggdrasil) blocgame.com/stats.php?id=52905 MODERATION TEXT IN GREEN Jeddy Newbie Offline 21 Re: Shit nobody says about Bloc « Reply #10 on: September 12, 2015, 02:21:21 PM » Rumsod is actually trying Logged http://www.blocgame.com/stats.php?id=57903 Pertti II Hero Member Offline 1045 Re: Shit nobody says about Bloc « Reply #11 on: September 12, 2015, 02:35:44 PM » Al-Jam doesn't shill Logged Killing the occupiers is an act of worship. God has made it lawful. Grand Mufti of Hatmistan Former leader of Al-Qassam Brigades http://www.blocgame.com/stats.php?id=46162 Gemima Hero Member Online 1062 Personal Text why tho Re: Shit nobody says about Bloc « Reply #12 on: September 12, 2015, 02:59:04 PM » Vader's invasion of China was justified. Logged Kersumsos: www.blocgame.com/stats.php?id=46317 Corp: www.blocgame.com/bloctrw/stats.php?id=100022 NotASkinwalker Full Member Offline 110 Personal Text All secrets sleep in winter clothes. Re: Shit nobody says about Bloc « Reply #13 on: September 12, 2015, 04:49:53 PM » horsefuckers aren't ruining this game Logged Leader of INNAWDS TWAIN Sr. Member Offline 378 Personal Text The wolves are howling Re: Shit nobody says about Bloc « Reply #14 on: September 12, 2015, 05:33:21 PM » I have no idea what a Nazi chainsaw looks like. Logged Prime Minister of Alexandrastan: http://www.blocgame.com/stats.php?id=39070 Partidul Național Liberal: http://www.blocgame.com/bloctrw/stats.php?id=100128 Print Pages: 1 2 3 ... 7 « previous next » My Community » The Abyss » offtopic » Shit nobody says about Bloc SMF 2.0.10 | SMF © 2015, Simple Machines GamerZ by Diego Andrés XHTML RSS WAP2 6 of 7 This is Google's cache of http://www.blocgame.com/forums/index.php?topic=1669.75. It is a snapshot of the page as it appeared on Jul 22, 2016 03:33:51 GMT. The current page could have changed in the meantime. Learn more Full versionText-only versionView sourceTip: To quickly find your search term on this page, press Ctrl+F or ⌘-F (Mac) and use the find bar. Shit nobody says about Bloc Welcome, Guest. Please login or register. 1 Hour 1 Day 1 Week 1 Month Forever Home Help Search Login Register My Community » The Abyss » offtopic » Shit nobody says about Bloc « previous next » Print Pages: 1 ... 4 5 6 Author Topic: Shit nobody says about Bloc (Read 2376 times) PrinceOfPersia Hero Member Offline 1377 Personal Text We were Persians n Sheit Re: Shit nobody says about Bloc « Reply #75 on: July 20, 2016, 01:10:58 PM » The Turkroaches came from Mongolia tho. Logged AKA Pars The Mojahedin Rule Iran Status: Yes but RP kinda ded http://www.blocgame.com/stats.php?id=58128 SiameseDream Hero Member Offline 1323 Re: Shit nobody says about Bloc « Reply #76 on: July 20, 2016, 04:23:42 PM » "Who's Test?" Logged cxcxxxxx - Today at 2:42 PM no im your cuck PrinceOfPersia Hero Member Offline 1377 Personal Text We were Persians n Sheit Re: Shit nobody says about Bloc « Reply #77 on: July 20, 2016, 04:27:29 PM » Quote from: SiameseDream on July 20, 2016, 04:23:42 PM "Who's Test?" Robosax's "Friend" Logged AKA Pars The Mojahedin Rule Iran Status: Yes but RP kinda ded http://www.blocgame.com/stats.php?id=58128 Red Terror Jr. Member Offline 99 Re: Shit nobody says about Bloc « Reply #78 on: July 20, 2016, 05:54:53 PM » "There's too much moderation" Logged www.blocgame.com/stats.php?id=54938 PrinceOfPersia Hero Member Offline 1377 Personal Text We were Persians n Sheit Re: Shit nobody says about Bloc « Reply #79 on: July 20, 2016, 07:51:05 PM » There is not enough moderation. Logged AKA Pars The Mojahedin Rule Iran Status: Yes but RP kinda ded http://www.blocgame.com/stats.php?id=58128 SiameseDream Hero Member Offline 1323 Re: Shit nobody says about Bloc « Reply #80 on: July 20, 2016, 08:29:10 PM » Quote from: PrinceOfPersia on July 20, 2016, 07:51:05 PM There is not enough moderation. I love how you guys say this here but when I suggest that would mean you can't spam racist caricatures instead of diplomacy, I get dogpiled. Logged cxcxxxxx - Today at 2:42 PM no im your cuck Smyrno Jr. Member Offline 55 Re: Shit nobody says about Bloc « Reply #81 on: July 20, 2016, 09:41:38 PM » Quote from: Montgomery on September 13, 2015, 05:09:58 PM Alysdexia is a QT I bet she is tbh Logged http://www.blocgame.com/stats.php?id=62960 PrinceOfPersia Hero Member Offline 1377 Personal Text We were Persians n Sheit Re: Shit nobody says about Bloc « Reply #82 on: July 20, 2016, 11:40:10 PM » Quote from: Smyrno on July 20, 2016, 09:41:38 PM I bet she is tbh Retarded QT tho. Will annoy you to suicide. Logged AKA Pars The Mojahedin Rule Iran Status: Yes but RP kinda ded http://www.blocgame.com/stats.php?id=58128 S--19 Sr. Member Offline 332 Re: Shit nobody says about Bloc « Reply #83 on: Today at 05:15:21 AM » I wish Rumsod was less active, I hate how he is always around. Logged Pleasantly sized cuck here: http://www.blocgame.com/stats.php?id=67188 Biggest cuck in this alliance: http://www.blocgame.com/alliancestats.php?allianceid=2286 Kyu Sr. Member Offline 279 Personal Text Something something ur a nerd Re: Shit nobody says about Bloc « Reply #84 on: Today at 11:29:24 AM » Let's not shitpost Logged Nerdia Wayne Enterprises Print Pages: 1 ... 4 5 6 « previous next » My Community » The Abyss » offtopic » Shit nobody says about Bloc SMF 2.0.10 | SMF © 2015, Simple Machines GamerZ by Diego Andrés XHTML RSS WAP2